20 Days
by GreyNails
Summary: Just 20 days ago, Sasuke was popular. Now everyone knows he is gay. How will Naruto feel about this? Will they develop a relationship? Or will Sasuke give up? Find out what really happened in 20 days NaruSasu. yaoi. lemons in the future!
1. Sasuke's realization

This is my first yaoi! I always love NaruSasu and now, I get to write my point of view of their relationship. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this gay fanfic.

* * *

A boy with dark blue hair was sobbing in the corner of his bedroom. The walls were covered with shattered posters. His room was trashed with mad destruction. The person who caused it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

How am I supposed to stay in this fucking high school knowing everyone knows?

I can see the pure shock and disgust after that bitch whispered, "Hey. Did you know Sasuke was gay?"

I can just see the pure delight in her eyes when the gossip spread like a spill on the kitchen table.

Honestly, they mean only a small speck to me.

I don't care what they think.

I care what he thinks.

I can feel the awkwardness swarm around his toned body.

I feel tears come to my eyes as I think of what I will never experience with him.

I will never feel the look in his eyes as we hold each other as if one of us lets go, the other will shatter.

I will never feel his lips caressing mine.

I will never hear him mutter those 3 little words.

I will never hold his tan hand in my pale one.

I will never look into those azure blue eyes and see a spark.

Wait let me stop right there.

I'm supposed to be emotionless Sasuke. The one that doesn't need anyone cause he's too cool. But I need him.

Our friendship could be ruined.

My high school reputation is ruined.

He will never feel the same about me.

I despise that Sakura Haruno. I just wanna pull at her pink hair and smack her it the face. That jealous whore!

And to think, I developed these feelings 20 days ago…

* * *

Narrative POV:

Sasuke walked down the hall liked he owned the place. He was wearing a maroon colored shirt and black skinny jeans.

As he walked, he winked at the girls talking by the locker. They smiled and giggled. He went to his circle consisting of Rock Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Sasuke tried not to stare too much at Naruto. Instead he nodded toward him, a greeting he uses often.

Sasuke realized he was gay yesterday. He had been having weird dreams about guys.

He started looking on the Internet of gay porn!

He tried to hide it by dating bunches of girls but he knew his true feelings.

He was in love with his best friend Naruto.

He believed in the saying "opposites attract" and he knew they were meant to be.

Sasuke didn't want to ruin his friendship with Naruto or anyone else, so he didn't tell a soul.

"Hey Sasu-kun. I had a great time yesterday." Ino said lustily to the Uchiha.

Ino and Sakura both turned into whores during the summer.

They wore shorter skirts, tighter shirts and more eye shadow.

Ino was wearing a tight yellow sleeveless top with a deep V-neck. She wore a black jean mini skirt with heels. She had here hair out.

Sakura wore a pink halter-top and jean booty shorts with black boots.

They looked so much like prostitutes that when they walked down the street, some pimp asked them to be his hoes. Ino and Sakura beat him senseless.

But Sasuke had other important things in his mind then their transformations.

He had one thought on his mind: Get Naruto.

"Hey you guys. Ya'll want to come over my house tonight for a party?" Sasuke asked the group. Of course all of them accepted.

"Let the games begin." Sasuke thought cunningly.

* * *

What'cha think? This is my first story and I want to know what you think. Submit HONEST reviews please.

-GreyNails


	2. Naruto's Dream

Yep. This is Chapter 2 of the most awesome story ever!! I would like to thank the people that reviewed and favorited!

Naruto's POV:

The second day of school and I already hate it." I said to my best friend Sasuke. I had my arms behind my head as I was walking to biology while he was going to math.

"It's not the school, it's cause your stupid, dobe." Sasuke said snidely. I glared at him evilly. I could never glare right so it looked like I was squinting.

We said our goodbyes and I walked into Mr. Hatake's class.

Narrators POV:

Naruto made his way to the back. On the way, bunches of girls were grabbing his ass.

The classroom was filled with posters of biology crap that Naruto didn't care for.

He sat next to the window that peaked across the park. The park was covered with Sakura trees.

The light pink leaves swirled around the light breeze since it was still summer.

He started to imagine that him and Sasuke were there. They were a little too close in his opinion but for some reason it felt right.

He thought about his relationship with Sakura.

It didn't feel right when they kissed.

It didn't feel right when they hugged.

It didn't feel right when they touched (not like that!).

It just basically didn't feel right.

He loved Sakura. Didn't he?

He had been chasing after her for years so he must love her. Right?

Back to the dream: The music in the background was "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz… for some reason. Sasuke's arms were around Naruto's neck. Naruto's arms were around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke gently kissed Naruto. Naruto slowly massaged Sasuke's lips.

Naruto slowly rubbed the small of Sasuke's back. Sasuke moaned and sent vibrations into Naruto's mouth, exciting him. Just when things got juicy…

"Hey everyone! Naruto's got a boner!" some random kid yelled.

"Stupid Rock Lee." Naruto muttered.

Naruto look down and saw that he had a boner and blushed.

", is my lecture on protons giving you a boner?" asked.

Everyone looked down at Naruto and indeed saw the boner. Everyone in the room erupted with laughter. Naruto blushed and tried to hide it, unsuccessfully.

"You see , I was having this dre.."

", I don't need to hear your sick and disgusting details. Now, please go to the bathroom and handle your business." said calmly.

The class was still laughing as he got up.

Naruto rushed out the classroom and headed to the bathroom to "Handle his business".

"I'm not gay!" Naruto yelled in his head over and over again.

He just couldn't convince I himself that he wasn't.

Deep down inside, he knew the truth.

Naruto Uzumaki was **not** gay… for now.

**PLEASE READ:**

YAY! Sorry it took so long to make but I got sneaky parents. My dad almost caught me writing this! Even my grandma almost caught me! So please consider the great lengths I have to go to to provide oyu with written entertainment. XD! So bye-bye for now! Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Preview of Chapter 3:

Naruto decides to keep his little humiliation to himself. The girls in the class have a little bet on who Naruto was getting "Happy" over. Who wins? Who loses? How does Sasuke react to this news?


	3. The Fight and The Bet

I am uber sorry for the really late update. I have just been so busy! I will try to make this chapter as long as possible since readers keep telling me to write more words. Enjoy!

The sound of the alarm clock woke the sleeping Naruto. It was set at 6:45 a.m. He pushed the snooze button annoyingly and sat up in his bed.

He had his hands in his hands thinking of the embarrassing day to come.

Naruto took an hour-long shower to wash the filth of that crazy daydream.

He began to think of what the day might bring.

Questions about what the dream was about, who that dream was about and all of that.

"This is gonna be the worse day of my life." Naruto thought wearily.

As if Naruto was a psychic, he was right.

Girls kept asking if it was about them (Which of course it wasn't).

Boys asked if the should watch out for your boner (Stupid high school boys, no offense to high school boys)

Sakura approached he girl clique, which consisted of Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari (yes Temari).

"I bet his dream was about me. Don't you see the way his eyes are filled with lust when he looks at me?" Ino said dreamily.

"Ino, that's the look of disgust." Sakura said, rage filling her mind.

"We all know it wasn't about you Sakura. I'm sorry hon, but you're old news." Ino said with fake sweetness.

"What did you say about me mosquito bites!" Sakura said coldly taking a step toward Ino.

"You heard me, bitch." Ino spat angrily also taking a step forward.

"Oh that's it." Sakura said.

She grabbed Ino's blonde hair and swung her face against the locker. Ino slapped Sakura's face and pushed her to the ground. Sakura kicked Ino in the side, while on the floor (that's gangsta right there) and flipped her to the ground. Ino punched Sakura in the nose 5 times and punched her hard in the eyes.

The two girls fought like warriors until a certain principal heard the commotion outside her door.

Wait, I have to say something. If you are going to fight, why fight near the principal's door. Continue…

"Sakura Haruno! Ino Yamanaka! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" said Principal Tsunade, fiercely. The two girls limped to her office.

"I have had enough of you two ladies. You have been fighting and arguing for 2 years. I feel so silly for only giving you detention. You girls are suspended for 10 days." Tsunade said sternly.

"But Principal Tsunade, if I'm not near Naruto for 2 weeks, a whore might get to him." Sakura pleaded. She couldn't let her Naruto become some whore's bitch.

"You both get your homework from your last 3 classes and leave the premises." Tsunade said ignoring Sakura's plea. The two girls stomped out of her office muttering curses to themselves.

Naruto was sick and tired of school.

First, he found out his girlfriend was suspended for two weekes.

Second, his new nickname was Boner Boy.

Finally, girls kept trying to grab his junk (which he would have liked if the day wasn't so bad)

He is also trying to hide the fact that he might be gay. But the infamous Naruto Uzimaki couldn't be gay, could he.

Naruto pondered this as he walked right passed his group of friends in a deep conversation.

"Okay boys, lets make a bet." Kiba said, a sparkle in his sexy brown eyes.

"What will this bet be about Kiba?" Rock Lee said suspiciously.

Whenever Kiba asked to make a bet, it was the most ridiculous bets.

"Let's make a bet on which person Naruto had a… you know about." Kiba said like it was no big deal.

"My bet is that it is the beautiful Sakura. Oh how her hair…" Rock Lee started.

"Shut. The. . Rock. Lee!" Neji said angrily. "I am so sick of you complimenting that ugly troll!" with that message to Rock Lee, Neji got his stuff and walked, angrily away.

"Okay, anyway, any other bets." Kiba said bored.

"I bet on Hinata. She is pretty and innocent." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"I bet on Ino. She's feisty and knows what she is doing." Kiba said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke waiting for a bet but he was in his own little world.

As the 3 boys sorted out how much money they were going to bet, Sasuke was thinking about the blonde haired beauty.

" I wonder what Naruto is thinking about." Sasuke thought.

He also started thinking about what would happen if him and Naruto had a relationship.

Dinners on the beach, trips to the woods, sleepovers (if you catch my drift **wink wink**), and saying the three words he longed to hear. "I Love You."

Oh how he wished he wasn't such a coward.

He only wished but deep down, he knew that they would never be. Society would be against it, their friendship could falter and Naruto might not love him back.

This made Sasuke depressed but he knew he was only getting down on himself.

"All I have to do is show hints that I like him without him or other people realizing it." Sasuke thought.

With his plan embedded in his mind, he got his stuff and walked away happy as a clam.

How are clams happy? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed my uber long story. Read the preview to chapter 4.

Preview:

How will Sasuke's plan work out? What will Sakura do to make sure her man is not in danger of being some whore's bitch? How will Naruto convince himself that he is not gay? Who wins the bet? Find out on the next chapter 'The Plan In Motion'

Also, read this new story called "Fat Ino Chick" by Grey-sensei-chan. It is a collaboration of GreyNails and Lissa-sensei-chan (I think that's her name. I forgot!) Warning: it is offense to obese people but not so much. It is a crack fic and don't send bad reviews.

Adios- GreyNails


End file.
